Come on, Toris!
by spoopythekiller
Summary: At the school basketball game, Eduard and Raivis dare Toris to ask out Alfred F. Jones, who just so happens to be losing his game. (AmeLiet, implied EstLat and RoChu. One-shot.)


"Come on, guys!" shouted Alfred. "Let's go kick some deserving ass!"

Today was field day at the local high school, and Alfred Jones, one of the seniors and a friend of mine, was determined to win this year's teacher-student basketball game. I sat in the stands, trying not to be noticed by anyone. I, Toris, with growing feelings on Alfred gazed around to make sure Ivan, the one boy that I'm afraid of, wasn't coming around here. But, he was sitting with some Asian, so I figured I was off the hook. For today.

"Excuse me sir, but that seat is for the players, and players only," said another one of the seniors, tall and buff.

"Oh! Ah, right, sorry," I replied, gathering my belongings and dashing off towards another seat that worked, unfortunately in the back of the stadium. I sighed, and got out a nice book to read as the game started.

They were off, and Alfred was starting with the ball. He dribbled it in front of one of the teachers to the right of them, but feinted to the left just in time. He passed it to one of his teammates, a blonde boy named Ludwig, and slowed down a little. I sighed. What was the excitement of random kids passing balls between each other, and nothing sometimes shooting up into a netty thing? No thanks, but watching people like Alfred was entertaining enough over a good book.

These thoughts were running through my head as my friend Eduard, panting, went to join me. "Excuse me, Toris, but may I sit here?"

I shifted in order to make more room for Eduard. "Sure," I replied. "Although, the game has already started."

"I do not mind," Eduard replied, taking out his cell phone. "I could not care less about the game, to be honest."

"Neither do I," I replied softly as I dove back in to my book.

After a few rereads, the game was over, and the teachers had narrowly won the game again. Eduard had gotten up a while ago, and I was alone in the back row. I put the book down, shoved it back into my pile of school binders, and stretched. The game was longer than I had expected, but at least it was over. I started to file out of the gymnasium, but Eduard had soon caught up to me, along with Raivis, another friend of mine. "Hello," I muttered.

"Hello," Eduard answered. Raivis said nothing.

I glanced behind me. The basketball teams were still there, and Alfred wasn't looking like he was in the best spirits. "I told you Gilbert, he totally saw that coming!" he screamed at the poor albino kid, who was paying no attention. Alfred sighed, and shook his head. He gazed at the people filing out, and made eye contact with me.

I was speechless for a second. Alfred, the team captain, notice _me?_ Instead of freaking out, I waved back shyly and smiled. Alfred nodded, and stomped into the boys' locker room.

"Checking out the guys, I see," commented Eduard.

"Wha—Oh, it's nothing," I retorted. "I was just wondering what was going on."

"Mmm... yep," responded Eduard, but his tone wasn't all that convincing to me. Raivis tapped Eduard's shoulder, and whispered something into his ear. Eduard's expression lightened up a little, and Raivis looked relieved. "Uhm, Toris?" he asked.

"What?" I answered, nervously shifting my feet.

"Well... Raivis has a little challenge for you."

"It was just an idea! I swear!" the little boy whimpered.

Eduard cleared his throat. "Raivis... he's daring you to ask out Alfred, as soon as he gets out of the locker room."

Suddenly, my face went warm. Alfred... He did seem... if you could put it... nice, for a guy... but to ask him out? "Do I have to?" I whispered.

"I... I dare you..." Raivis replied.

I sighed. "Okay, fine. But, you guys will be dared to ask out... I don't know, each other or something." I plopped down my books on the side of the gym, and waited until Alfred was out of his locker room. Alfred soon stormed out, holding a couple candy wrappers in his hands, but still in his gym clothes. "Uh... um, Alfred?" I asked shyly.

"Yeah?" Alfred turned around, dumping his wrappers on the floor. The gym coach was yelling at him from behind, but Alfred paid no attention.

"I... Uh..." My face must have turned a brilliant red, so red in fact that it blurred my vision, and I blushed even harder.

"Say it!" mouthed Eduard from a distance.

I got down on my knee, and glanced behind me to a clinging Raivis and a cool-as-ice Eduard, both watching from afar. "Alfred?" I asked, gathering up my determination all at once. "Will... Will you go out with me?"

Alfred stared back at me, shocked. "Toris?" he asked. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Positive." I shuffled my weights, and gazed back up at him.

"Well..." Alfred gazed at the far end of the stadium, catching sight of Eduard and Raivis. He made little shooing motions with his hand, but they stayed put. "Could you call off those two for a second?" asked Alfred.

"Raivis, Eduard?" I shouted over my shoulder. "Could you maybe leave me alone for a few minutes?"

After they begrudgingly left, Alfred continued. "I... Is this a dare?" he asked. I stared at him, dazed. "It's a dare, isn't it."

I got up. "Yes, it is," I replied and shook my head.

"Alfred, young man! You'd better get away from your gay friend and pick up this trash!" the coach yelled from his office.

"Well... See you!" I called back, hurrying to get my books and catch up with Eduard and Raivis.

"Ha ha... Bye, dude!" Alfred shouted at me as he picked up the wrapper.

I headed out the doors, Eduard and Raivis lost in the crowd of people. Alfred did seem nice... But I'd have to tell them both about the dare later. Maybe I didn't ruin my chances with him. Maybe... maybe I can just ask him another time. "Toris?" asked the all-too-familiar voice of Ivan. "What's the matter? Is everything all right?"

"Ha ha, it's all fine, Ivan..."


End file.
